That Sinking Feeling
Episode Information= That Sinking Feeling is episode 26b of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Continuing on from last episode, HJ5 have one last performance, on an ice cream island. Angel is horrified to learn Mimi has funded the concert, as a way of to make peace with HJ5. When dangerous accidents keep happening to HJ5, she's certain Mimi is behind them, not realizing they're still under attack from Meerkatz. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. (cameo) Major *Mimi Di Pollo *General Nofun *Commander Bo-Ring *Madame Shhh *Sammy Starr *Phillipa Kropp Plot Quotes Music: Maybe it was an accident. Like the kind that happen when Rudie's around. Rudie: I deny that! Whoaah! Aah! (tripping over beach lounger) Rudie: I take back that denial. Music: Is that the best you can do? Boring. Commander BoRing: Yes? Music: Seriously? Sammy Starr: What's this button do? Commmander BoRing: That's the heat ray, it hasn't been fully tested! Everyone hits the floor as the heat ray beam sweeps uncontrollably across the stage. Music (to Commander BoRing): Welcome to my life. Trivia * Music uses her lassoing skill again. * This episode is part two of a two part episode. * The episode ends on a cliffhanger, without revealing where the Tour Bus is arriving to when the teleportation drive is sabotaged again. Goofs * When ambushed by Meerkatz, a giant bubble traps HJ5 on stage. But somehow, Angel leaves the stage to go to the dressing room outside the bubble and returns onstage later. |-| Gallery= Screenshots 01MusicTiredTSF.png|Music just wants to go home and rest. 06BnoPerformanceTSF.png|Baby telling Rudie she’s too exhausted to perform at his unplanned concert 09BsleepingTSF.png|and goes to sleep. 11BenergeticTSF.png|Baby gets suddenly energised when she hears the performance is at Icecreamtopia, because she’s always wanted to go there! 12AexcitedTSF.png|Angel is excited 14AwinterEnsembleTSF.png|to have a reason to wear her newly designed winter outfit. 16GshrugTSF.png|Rudie and G are wondering how Angel changed her entire outfit so fast. 19GsetCourseTSF.png|Set course for Icecreamtopia. 21IcreamtopiaTSF.png|Icecreamtopia. 23AsoColdTSF.png|Angel hasn’t even left the bus yet and she’s discovered how cold it is in Icecreamtopia. 24GelatoBear01TSF.png|A GelatoBear greeting HJ5. 27MquestionTSF.png|Music asking who hired them to perform. 30RRsurprisesTSF.png|Rudie doesn’t know, but he loves surprises. 32RRhidingTSF.png|Rudie hiding behind G and Love when he sees who is welcoming them to the island. 33BMAsurprisedTSF.png|Baby, Music and Angel are also surprised! 34MDPsnowsuitTSF.png|Mimi Di Pollo wants to be their stylist for this performance, 35AnoWayTSF.png|Angel thinks Mimi will just put them in terrible costumes again. 36MDPhumbleTSF.png|Mimi telling HJ5 she learned her lesson, her designs are now practical. 37AeyerollTSF.png|Angel doesn’t trust Mimi. 41MDPmagnifico01TSF.png|I will make you all magnifico. 44MDPforFree01TSF.png|To prove she’s honest, Mimi offers to work for free. 46MMDPRRtsf.png|She just named Rudie’s favorite payment price, so he’s going to give her a second chance. 48LtryTSF.png|Love suggesting there’s nothing wrong with letting Mimi try. 49AnoTryTSF.png|Angel doesn’t want to let Mimi try. 52GirlsLooking02TSF.png|The girls looking around Mimi’s workshop. 53GwarningTSF.png|A giant sphere just fell from the roof and is rolling towards them! 54MDPsnippySnipTSF.png|Mimi is unaware how suspicious it appears to be holding a pair of scissors just after the cord holding up the sphere snapped. 57AsnippySnipTSF.png|Angel accusing Mimi of setting a trap for them. 58MaccidentTSF.png|When the naturally cynical girl thinks Angel is paranoid, that is significant. 59GrelaxTSF.png|And now the uptight girl is telling Angel to relax. 60FudgeWhirlpoolTSF.png|There’s a whirlpool in the hot fudge bath. 61MDPScarvesTSF.png|Mimi showing HJ5 her new scarves. 63MscarfLassoTSF.png|Music used one of the scarves to make a lasso. 64ScarflineTSF.png|HJ5 holding onto the scarf while waiting for the whirlpool to stop. 67AsuspiciousTSF.png|Angel thinks Mimi caused the whirlpool 68AnoGoodTSF.png|and is still trying to get her revenge. 71BfudgeTasteInterruptTSF.png|Baby interupting Angel’s paranoid diatribe to taste the hot fudge. 72DPoutfitsTSF.png|Mimi costuming four of HJ5. 73AnoDPoutfitTSF.png|Angel refusing to wear the outfit Mimi made for her. 75TestPassSuccessTSF.png|The girls just tested the outfits and they’re very good for performing in. 77GtickTockTSF.png|Tick Tock, time to rock! 78AnoJumpTSF.png|Angel just discovered she can’t jump as high as the other girls because her snow outfit is too heavy. 79BsuggestionTSF.png|Baby suggesting Angel wear one of Mimi’s outfits. 80RRMDPwavingTSF.png|Rudie and Mimi waving at Angel. 81HJ5surprisedTSF.png|HJ5 surprised to see 82GNFsnowmanTSF.png|General NoFun disguised as a snowman 83MeerkatzIzBackTSF.png|and he brought the other members of Meerkatz with him! 84MDPconfusedTSF.png|Mimi is surprised to see what is happening on stage. 85MallOurEnemiesTSF.png|Music telling Rudie he should have checked that the concert wasn’t a trap to destroy HJ5 set by all their enemies! 86AaccusationTSF.png|Angel accusing Mimi of helping Meerkatz. 87SSMimiWhoTSF.png|Sammy doesn’t know who Mimi is, he’s never met her before today. 88MDPyikesTSF.png|Mimi just discovered Meerkatz are planning to destroy her as well! 89GapologizeTSF.png|Even when facing certain destruction, G wants Angel to apologise for being mean to Mimi. 90AuncertainTSF.png|Angel trying to think of a good way to say she’s sorry to Mimi. 91GNFevilRemoteTSF.png|General NoFun has an evil remote control 92ERCunlabelledButtonsTSF.png|with unlabelled buttons. 93FiveGiantSnowmenTSF.png|The remote made five giant snowmen appear and nothing else happened. 94MboredTSF.png|Music is bored because the giant snowmen aren’t attacking….or doing anything else besides standing there. 95PKboredTSF.png|Phillipa Krop agrees with Music, the giant snowmen are boring. 96GNFroboticsOnTSF.png|General NoFun activating the robotic systems inside the giant snowmen. 99GNFeveryMoveTSF.png|They’re programmed to track your every move, there is no escape! 100GourEveryMoveTSF.png|Our every move? 103AletsDanceTSF.png|Let’s dance! 106RRMDPsmugTSF.png|Rudie and Mimi waiting for Meerkatz’ latest attack to fail again. 107HJ5watchingVictoryTSF.png|HJ5 waiting for the giant snowmen to fail. 108GiantSnowmenShortingTSF.png|Their robotic systems are burning out because they tried to copy HJ5’s complicated dance moves! 111HJ5triumphantTSF.png|G asking if Meerkatz have a plan that’s more challenging to defeat, the giant snowmen were too easy. 113SSmoreEvilTSF.png|Sammy looking for something else to destroy HJ5 with. 116CBRheatRay03TSF.png|Commander BoRing warning Sammy not to use the heat ray button! 117HeatRayRecoilTSF.png|The heat ray firing causes the remote control to shake so much Sammy can’t hold it still! 118MwelcomeTSF.png|Welcome to my life. 119HeatRayIneptitudeTSF.png|When everything around you is made of ice and snow, this is why you do not use a heat ray……. 121MeetkatzHelpUsTSF.png|Meerkatz starting to realize how much danger they are now in. 122GTourBusTSF.png|We have to get to the Tour Bus and escape! 123MDPjustWaitTSF.png|Mimi telling G the Tour Bus is coming to them, they just have to wait for it. 124GNFblimpBeaconTSF.png|General NoFun pressing the button to activate the blimp homing beacon, 125BlimpExplosionTSF.png|but he pressed the wrong button and the blimp exploded! 126GNFmistakeTSF.png|This is where General NoFun realises he should have made the buttons non-identical. 127TourBusArrivalPanningTSF.png|HJ5’s escape vehicle is here while Meerkatz’ escape vehicle is sinking and on fire. 130MeerkatzHelpTSF.png|Meerkatz want HJ5 to save them! 131BsaveMeerkatzTSF.png|Baby wants HJ5 to save Meerkatz. 132AthinkingTSF.png|Angel thinking of a plan to rescue Meerkatz. 133AhelpMimiTSF.png|Angel asking Mimi for help with her idea. 135RescuePlanReadyTSF.png|Angel preparing to rescue Meerkatz. 136AreadyTSF.png|Angel is ready to rescue Meerkatz. 137CBhappy01TSF.png|Commander BoRing is happy to see Angel. 141AgratitudeTSF.png|Angel telling General NoFun he should not be insulting the girl who is here to save their lives. 144GNFleaveNowTSF.png|General NoFun wants to leave before what’s left of the island sinks. 145BnoLeaveTSF.png|Baby says they can’t leave 146GelatoBearsSinkingTSF.png|without saving the GelatoBears. 147LwantsRemoteTSF.png|Love wants to borrow the remote. 148LfreezeRay01TSF.png|Love turned the heat ray into a freeze ray. FreezeRayIslandTSF.png|Love using the freeze ray to repair the island. 151EveryoneTBtsf.png|Everyone getting a ride home in the Tour Bus. 152TeleportationDriveSabotagedAgainTSF.png|The teleportation drive is broken again. 153GNFconfessionTSF.png|General NoFun admitting he sabotaged the teleportation drive, apparently he didn’t learn his lesson last episode! 154LtabletCheckingTSF.png|Love scanning for their arrival destination. 156ImpossibleDestinationTSF.png|Their destination was impossible to get to, Love is surprised they arrived here. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=-->